1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric outlet, and, more particularly, to a multi-socket electricity outlet having at least one circuit protection module replaceably disposed therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Multi-socket electricity outlets are developed to include a plurality of types of sockets so as to connect various plugs to a single device. Some features such as reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) and preventing current overload and surge, are required for such devices by users so as to have multi-functions. In order to achieve these requirements, many necessary parts such as EMI filters, non-fuse breakers (NFB) and surge absorbing members are disposed in the multi-socket electricity outlet. However, in some situations, the multi-socket electricity outlet could be damaged because of the above-mentioned reasons and once this multi-socket electricity outlet damage happens, the users generally discard it and buy a new one.
The present invention intends to provide an improved multi-socket electricity outlet which has at least one circuit protection module which is replaceable when needed such that the above-mentioned problems can be mitigated and/or obviated.